


Первые разы в отдельно взятой ячейке общества

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Когда становится грустно или тяжело, Степа перебирает счастливые воспоминания.





	Первые разы в отдельно взятой ячейке общества

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Льдинки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312728) by [fandom_Omegaverse_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019), [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster). 

Папа, когда был жив, часто повторял: «Помни, брак — это не праздник, а тяжелый монотонный труд. Цени каждую счастливую минутку». Со временем его слова почти стерлись из памяти, и вспомнились лишь через пять лет брака. На душе было тяжело, от волнения не находилось места. Самое время вспомнить что-то светлое... Ведь были в их семье счастливые минутки? Взять хотя бы их первые разы...

Их первое взаимное признание в любви было смешным. К тому времени они чуть ли не полгода жили вместе, сердечки из огурцов в салате и конфеты в розовой коробке — вот и вся романтика. Они по умолчанию любили друг друга, но тех самых слов так и не произнесли. Вася устроился на новую работу с хорошей зарплатой и купил... внедорожник. Подержанный, зато без кредитов. Со своей машинкой он возился все свободное время, так что Степа начал потихоньку закипать. Вася это замечал, но не исправлялся — только пытался заманить его в гараж. Так продолжалось три недели, и однажды Степа понял: предел. На часах полдвенадцатого, ужин давно остыл, а этот!.. Да, пора было устроить скандал. К тому моменту, как зашуршал ключ в замке входной двери, Степа подготовил целую речь. Что нельзя так вообще-то! И он же лучше, лучше внедорожника. Или нет? Но Вася подлетел к нему и закружил его по комнате с возгласом: «Я наконец-то понял, откуда вибрация!» Он был так счастлив, что Степа простил ему все разом. Поцеловал его и искренне поздравил. И даже заставил себя расспросить, где же эта поганая вибрация пряталась. А наутро Вася сбегал пораньше за цветами и за завтраком сказал: «Ну... выходи за меня замуж, что ли. Люблю тебя». Это было так неожиданно, что Степа машинально подложил ему добавки и только потом опомнился: «А... хорошо. Я тебя тоже». А потом они поцеловались.

Их первый секс... был немного нелепым и очень нежным, даже слишком нежным. Стоило признаться, Степа немного побаивался, как это будет: все же Вася был выше чуть ли не на голову и весил почти вдвое больше. Стальные мышцы и морда кирпичом. Разумеется, Степа знал, что боли Вася ему не причинит, но все равно ждал крепкого захвата, бескомпромиссного напора. Что Вася без лишних размышлений возьмет, что захочет. На деле же Вася вылизал ему дырку, потом отсосал, обласкал коленки и пальцы на ногах... На чем, собственно, решил и закончить, потому что «на сегодня тебе хватит». Степа так возмутился, что оседлал его почти насильно. Много позже, конечно, они открыли для себя и шлепки, и связывание, и другие интересные игры... Но той трепетности первого раза в Васе не было больше никогда. И к лучшему: Степе она была совсем не нужна.

В их первую поездку на море Степа полюбил рыбалку и понял, как преображается человек, попавший в свою стихию. Он сам предложил мужу переехать, а потом нашел им небольшой домик по интернет-объявлению. И он стал первым домом, который он, Степа, ощущал по-настоящему своим. И удивительно легко получилось отказаться от всех планов, связанных с их бывшим городом. Прошлое — прошлому. 

Их первая семейная ссора должна была стать печальным воспоминанием, однако нет, все у них было не как у всех. Они тогда только-только поженились и поругались из-за какой-то ерунды, Степа даже забыл, из-за чего. Но в тот момент жутко обиделся и... ушел. К папе. Васиному, конечно: свой-то у него давно умер. Свекор его обогрел, утешил и, конечно, накормил. А потом прибежал Вася — отчего-то жутко встревоженный. Да, Степа к тому времени давно научился разгадывать, что на самом деле скрывает это вечное показное спокойствие. Увидев его, Вася подхватил на руки и так и понес на улицу, в машину. И не выпускал из рук, пока Степа не выговорился, не излил все свои путаные чувства. В его объятиях было так спокойно и надежно... И то чувство защищенности Степу больше никогда не отпускало.

Их первый ребенок родился спустя два года брака. Крошечный омежка, которого, как втайне ото всех боялся Степа, все будут обижать. А потом к нему в палату пустили Васю — взволнованного и радостного. И тот смотрел на сына с таким обалдевшим видом, что Степа понял: эти страхи — пустое. Тут впору беспокоиться, что малыша избалуют. И всю тревогу как рукой сняло.

С этим воспоминанием было связано еще одно — когда Степа первый раз сказал, что их семья скоро станет больше. Это было вечером; они лежали без сил — Степа, как обычно, распластавшись медузкой на муже. Ни о какой торжественности речи и не шло, однако больше держать в себе новость было невозможно. Степа ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Вася просто погладит его по попе, пробормочет «давно пора» и захрапит. Конечно, утром он все осознал и притащил цветы, но его первую реакцию Степа не забыл. И Васе не давал забыть. Потому что нечего.

А первые слова их сына? Конечно, с таким-то отцом это было не «папа», а простое и четкое мужицкое «ам». Вася был, разумеется, восхищен и, когда к ним в гости приезжал друг их семьи Федор, хвалился: «Весь в меня!» Степа на это только головой качал.

А первый зуб? Их первая скотинка — большой, толстый и наглый… козленок? А их первая… 

Заскрипел ключ в замке, в прихожую ввалились Вася и Костик. Костик улыбался беззубой улыбкой и показывал большим пальцем «пять». 

— Все с ним в порядке, — сразу же сказал Вася. — Сладкого ему не покупай, и живот болеть не будет. А так здоров он как бычок.

— Ну слава богу, — выдохнул Степа. — А то я тут уже психотерапией занялся. Иди ко мне.

Он обращался к Костику, но подошли к нему оба — и он обнял их, насколько позволяли руки. Вася чмокнул его в губы. Да. Все у них будет хорошо. А воспоминания лучше снова отложить в воображаемую коробочку, чтобы они не запылились и не потеряли блеск.


End file.
